Hidden Emotions
by DarkenedRoseDust
Summary: Jaclyn Roslore is top rookie in the American Duel Monsters League (ADML) and lives with her adopted brothers Kai and Kame. One day, she comes home to the news of their new move to Japan where the famous Seto Kaiba, runs the show. However along the way, her medical condition gets the better of her and she is at the mercy of Joey Wheeler.


_**Hidden Emotions**_

_**By: Kristalynn Howard**_

**First Emotion: Changes**

**Everything started like it normally did whenever it was time to move. 'Lyn came home her adopted brothers waiting to tell her the exciting, well, at least they thought it was exciting news. "Oh our beloved little sister Jaclyn, you are not going to believe this," Kai, the elder of the two adopted brothers, had said dramatically. "Let me guess you are really a woman and Kame has ditched you," she said throwing her bag in the corner and taking of her Westbay High uniform jacket. "No No No that's not it at all! Must I spell it out for you. J.A.P.A.N, JAPAN! We are moving to Japan," he said rolling his eyes. "Thanks for the news, I'll go pack then," she said and headed to her room. **

However she was America's top rookie in the _**American Duel Monsters League, **_**and she had learned to trust her senses. Even though she didn't think it would work, or if it felt like a bad idea. So when they told her, she would be fine, she just sighed and shook her head clear. Listening to the voice that was assuring her everything would work out. She had packed up all her books and collectable memoirs and but them neatly and gently into boxes. She was half done packing up everything when her other brother, Kame, came in. "You sure don't waste time do you sis? Oh well, in any case since I know he forgot to tell you, we leave in three days," he said and looked at her. "Three days huh, okay, thanks for the deadline you know how much I enjoy them," she said not looking up from the box she was packing things in. **

**Three days came and went quickly and now 'Lyn found herself on a plane heading to Japan. 'Japan, if I'm not mistaken that's where Seto Kaiba lives. I've heard many stories about his dueling methods and his determination. I have also heard about the only kid ever able to beat Seto Kaiba, Yugi Motou, it is said he beat Seto using Exodia. However there has never been a case in history, where a player has brought together all five cards to beat anyone. If I duel any, I might want to be careful to avoid those two. Otherwise I'll be heading down a road from having these idiots to having nothing. Again,' she thought and looked at the plane window. **

**It took what felt like forever to her but was actually a three hour flight to finally arrive in the place she was to call home for the next, who knew how long. "Oh my goodness! I can't believe it, American Top Rookie Duelist, Jaclyn Dawn Roselore! Can I have your autograph for my brother he's a huge fan of yours," the flight attendant said once they were in line with their passports. "Just one favor, lower your voice and hurry up so we can get out of this joint," she said signing a picture of her holding her favorite card for all to see. "Oops sorry about that, anyway enjoy your stay here in Japan," the lady said and quickly handed them back their passports. "No problem and thank you," Kai said and grabbed her hand leading her out of the airport to Kame, who was hailing a cab. **

**Once they final made it to their new home, 'Lyn was beyond tired, all she wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep. "I have an idea how bout take out tonight," Kai said and laughed at the irony. "Yeah one question, can either one of you read Japanese? Or do I need to teach you how," 'Lyn asked voice thick with irritation. "I can read, I just can't write it. Nor can I speak Japanese. What about you Kai," Kame said blushing in embarrassment. "can't read it, can't write it, can't speak it," Kai said in his redneck American tone. **

**"Well I can speak it, read it, and write it for the most part. So not all hope it lost," she said and picked up her phone. "I'll tell them the order, Kame, since you can at least read it find the takeout menu and read it out in American to Kai and y'all tell me what y'all want. Team work is the best option for awhile til y'all have a chance to learn how to speak, write, and read it alot better," she said and flipped through her contacts to find the take out place she got the menu from. "Okay, hey Jaclyn how did you ever learn how to speak, write, and read Japanese anyway," Kai asked confused. "Remember when I went on that young duelists retreat as I had to being the top rookie in America. Any way I roomed with a girl who's parents were Japanese and so she taught me because she was an interpreter for her parents. Well that plus I told her that one day I would like to visit Japan and so she taught me," 'Lyn said and shrugged it off.**

**Kai and Kame stared at her for a moment before their jaws dropped in surprise. "What," 'Lyn asked confused. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS EARLIER!," they both shouted at the same time. "Um because, Christ, you two act as if its the end of the world. How bout I just run and get us something, that sound good," she said sliding on her knee high boots over her skinny jeans and sliding her black leather jacket over her black spaghetti strapped shirt. "Wait come on Jaclyn we didn't mean for you to...," Kame said trying to stop her. "Be back, chill I got this," she said and walked out the front door. "Great don't tell me we've upset her again," Kai said and sat on the couch. "No don't worry lover, she just needs some time to herself. Now the tricky thing is telling her the truth," Kame said and straddled the boy he had been calling twin all this time's lap and hugged him gently.**

**'Now I know I saw a takeout place somewhere around this side of town,' she thought and continued on her way. "Well well, looks like the rumors were true afterall. A new girl to Japan equals a new girl in our school, and a rather pretty one at that," she heard a masculine voice say and then she turned to find several guys twice her size. "Oh this is just perfect," she muttered and fell into a fighters stance. "What's this little new girl is ready for a fight," the guy the spoke before said and stepped closer to her. "Just shut up. I'm not in the mood, I have been in a car for five hours then a plane for three and then another car for two. Plus I haven't even had anything to eat, needless to say I will kill you if you push your luck and my patience," she said and glared at the boy. **

**However unknown to the group and the girl, another boy around her age was watching silently in the shadows. 'Does she mean that she will literally and legitally kill this guy?,' "This girl is more insane than I thought," he thought then whispered quietly to himself. "Really? I highly doubt that one new girl," the strange boy heard and watched as the thug nodded to his gang members. "I warned you," she said and then kicked the closest guy so hard he flew into the side of a building ten to twenty feet away. "What the-," the leader said and looked at the girl. "Come on boss let's get outta here," she heard one say and watched as two other picked their friend up from the ground. "Fine. This isn't over, new girl," the leader said and left with his men. The boy who was looking on in the shadows jaw had dropped in shock. He was completely stunned so, its surprised him even more when she passed out. **

**Risking her being angry with him, he walked out and quickly went up to her. "Yo, miss are you alright. Huh," he said and then got a confused look when her stomach sounded. He smiled though and took her to the hospital. 'Lyn had the strangest dream, she had dreamed she had ran into her old friend Suka again, and he took her to a place where there were seemingly endless rows of food. Then for some reason, he kissed her and told her to wake up. That's when she sat up in a sweat. "Oh your awake? 'Bout time, I was starting to worry, that maybe I hadn't gotten you here fast enough. Name's Joey Wheeler by the way," she heard and looked at the window to see a boy around her age standing there. His blonde hair was hanging in his eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept in days and had been in and out of fights. **

**"Jaclyn Roselore, did you bring me to the hospital," she asked a little confused. "Yeah, also I hope you don't mind but I went through your phone and called I think it was your brothers or whatever they are, anyway they should be here soon," he said and looked at her. "Uh... T-Thank you, but really you didn't have to go through all that trouble for someone as useless as me. Afterall, I'm not even...," she said but cut off her sentence. "Not even what? You know if you need someone to talk to I'm here, I know it's weird talking to a stranger bout your problems especially a guy. But if you need someone to listen, to help, be your friend, and protect you, I can do that much. Afterall, you look like you could use someone like that anyway," he said and looked at her. His eyes told her he was telling the truth, but her emotions and senses were all confused. "Thank you, Wheeler, but I can't let anymore people in my life than I have already. It would only put you in danger," she said and looked at him. **

**"I don't care about danger, and call me Joey. Besides, I'm offering you because you are just the kind of person I want to be around," Joey said and sat on her bed beside her. 'Is this kid being a weird psycho, or does he really mean he will be my friend,' she thought and then leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently before leaning back and bowing. "Thank you, Joey. I would be the most happiest I have ever been, if you were my friend," she said and looked up to Joey blushing and holding his hand to where her lips touched his face. "Sure thing. Now are you going to be in highschool," he asked and looked at her. "Actually I am," she said smiling at him warmly. "Where is she! Where is my darling little sister at," they heard and 'Lyn's smile faded. "Will you lower your voice Kai Roselore," she heard and then Kame and Kai came into her room. **

**"OH sweet, innocent, little sister Jaclyn! We were so worried about you. How dare you not tell us you were so weak," Kai said hugging her. "Kai, if you don't let me go so help me god," she said pushing him away. "Ouch oh my here in a hospital bed and yet still cold hearted. Kame, tell her to be more nice," Kai said complaining. "How about you shut it for a minute Kai? Poor thing you're probably giving her a headache," Kame said and turned to Joey. "How cruel Kame," she heard Kai say. "Thank you for calling us, and bringing her here. I am forever in your debt young man," Kame said and sat beside 'Lyn. "Jaclyn, here see if this will help. I picked up, we need to get some form of sugar in you now drink every last drop," he said handing her a strawberry soda. **

"I don't get," Joey said and watched as she unwillingly downed the carbonated liquid. "Oh my, well you see preacious little Jaclyn, well she has problems with her blood sugar. If she's not careful she can get sick. This includes not eating," Kai said and sat down in a chair. "Kai! Keep it up and I will have them throw you out understood," Kame said. "Blood sugar? What's that got to do with her passing out like that," Joey asked. "I'm what's known as a diabetic Joey, It means that unlike most kids our age, I have to watch how much sugar I eat and make sure I get enough not to faint. I bet you didn't know this, but everything you eat turns to sugar in your bloodstream. Consume too much and your body cannot create enough of the special enzyme used to breakdown sugar. Everybody has this enzyme, it's called _**insulin. **_**What happens when you have diabetes, is the organ in your body that makes this enzyme, doesn't really for lack of better way to describe it recognize sugar in your body. Thus its does not create insulin at all or creates very little. Every now and again I have to give myself whats known as an insulin shot. All it does is help the organ in my body that creates insulin a boost so it doesn't have to work as hard to recognize the sugar. Simplest way of understanding," she said and looked at Kame who was holding out a chocolate bar to her. **

**"So basically you have a problem with one of your organs, need to eat if you don't can get sick, and possibly die, does that sum it up," Joey asked sort of understanding. "Technically simplified speaking, yeah," she said and took a bite off the chocolate bar. "Hmm, Kame right? Listen I got a question," Joey said looking at Kame. "What is it," Kame asked thinking he already knew the answer. "Well I was thinking, since she is going to the highschool, I can walk with her to and from everyday, and I can always make sure she has something to snack on close by just in case. But it's up to you guys. Please I want to be her friend and help her in any way possible," Joey said begging. "Well Jaclyn, the decision is yours. If you trust this boy enough to let him try , then I will be behind you supporting you 100%," Kame said and looked at her. "I trust him enough, afterall if not for him, I'd probably be dead by now," she said and looked at Joey. "Right, then as long as you swear to keep up your promise you have my support, however like all big brothers I am protective of her. One wrong step and I will see to it you suffer, is that understood," Kame and Kai said in unison. "I swear on my grave," Joey said and bowed to the boys.**

**Two days later the doctor announced that 'Lyn was healthy enough to go home. Joey was excited in a way. He couldn't wait for Yugi and the others to meet 'Lyn to see how cool she could be, even if she was different. Joey's good mood was starting to scare Tristen so at lunch, Tristen went to talk to him. "Oi! Joey, dude, what gives you've been in such a good mood. You are acting as if you got a new girlfriend or something," he said catching up to Joey who was leaving the school grounds. "So your going to follow me until you see why I am in such a good mood? That's a little weird Tristen," he said and turned going up to the hospital. "You have been spending alot of time at the hospital these past two days, all I'm asking is if everything is ok. It's not like you to hang around up here," Tristen said. **

**"Oh Joey! There you are, did you come to visit on your school lunch break," they were greeted by a guy wearing black leather skinny jeans, a corset looking shirt with a half black leather jacket over it, knee high dark purple and bright pink boots, hair spiked and bangs hanging in one eye, and to top it off he was wearing a choker necklace. "Joey, do you know that guy," Tristen said freaked out. "Tristen relax he's not who I am here to see, besides we are not his type. Hey Kai, so what's with the biker prostitute look? Is it something Kame designed," Joey said walking up to Kai. Tristen following behind cautiously. "You know it every outfit I have Kame has designed, it's just another reason to love him. Anyways enough talk about me, who's your friend? Don't let Kame see him, because next thing you know I'll be wearing some boy's school uniform that Kame designed," Kai said smiling. **

**"That is true. Anyway this is my buddy Tristen, Tristen this is Kai Roselore, top self-employed ad and interior home designer. Occasional male model," Joey said introducing him to Kai. "Pleasure to meet you, anyway, I think she's waiting on us. Let's go I don't feel like getting yelled at," Kai said and lead them inside. "She? Joey, don't tell me you've been mooching off of some rich girl," Tristen said looking at Joey. "No, more like I have been getting to know her. Speaking of which hey Kai, doesn't she get out today? I thought the doc said her blood sugar levels were at normal again so she could go home," Joey asked. "Yep and to celebrate I even made her favorite kind of dinner. You wanna come over and join us tonight," Kai asked happily. "You bet I do," Joey said energetically. **

**"Here we are. Oh thy beloved little sister Jaclyn, I have found, young mister Joey wandering the halls just to come visit you," Kai said dramatically. " Drop the stupid dramatic act Kai. I'm not dying you know! I swear you annoy me when you act like that every single time I get put in the hospital," Tristen heard a girl's voice say. "Don't be shy Tristen. She ain't gonna bite us, no Kai is more at risk of that than we are. Yo! 'Lyn, how are you feeling today," Joey said. Tristen enter the room more and blushed at the sight of the girl. She had black and blue, like beautiful light blue hair that hung down and curved around her face. The back of it short and spikey but not the least bit cute in the slightest. Her eyes were a natural or at least he thought it was natural shade of greyish/silver. It took him a minute to realize the girl was looking at him confused. **

**"Sorry," he mumbled and then heard Joey laugh. " 'Lyn this is my pal Tristen Taylor. Tris, this is Jaclyn Roselore, Kai's little sister. Now you know," Joey said looking at his old friend. "Pleasure to meet you," Tristen said embarrassed. "The honor is mine, I have been dying to get out of this gloomy place so I could meet you, Yugi, and Tea. Joey talks about all the adventures you guys have," she said smiling at him. "Really, he talks about us," Tristen said in surprise. "Of course I do, y'all are my friends," Joey said. "Hahahahahahahaha Joey you just sounded so American. It was so funny and cute. I think hanging around me has had its influences. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahaha," she said laughing gently. "I actually got you to laugh? Wow you must be feeling better," Joey said smiling. "for my sugar addict, I brought you...oh hello Joey, who's your friend here," they heard and turned to see Kame. "This is Tristen, Tris this is 'Lyn's other big brother Kame. Fashion designer, part time male model and rising musician. Kame this is one of my pals," Joey said and smiled. "Pleasure to meet such a young man," Kame said and tossed 'Lyn a bag. **

**Second Emotion: Protective Friends**

**The next day,'Lyn found herself walking to school with Joey and Tristen. Joey talking about how much she was going to like it and Tristen just staring into space. "Yo, Joey, Tristen! Who's the new girl," she heard someone call and saw a short tricolored hair boy run up to them. "Hey, Yugi, this is 'Lyn Roselore, 'Lyn this is my friend Yugi Motou," Joey said and introduced the two. "Pleasure to meet you 'Lyn," Yugi said. "No, no, no, the honor is mine I have heard so much about you from Joey! It's nice to meet you in person," she said smiling. **

**"Well geez, thank you," Yugi said blushing. "Hey I have a question is this your natural hair color, you know the blonde, then black, then purple or is that all dyed," she asked admiring Yugi's hair. "It's all natural," Yugi said blushing brighter red. "Joey we soooo don't need to let Kame see him. Otherwise poor Kai will have to go through the long proccess you know that right. Kame will find Yugi so adorable," she said and hugged Yugi. "Uh,who and do what now," Yugi asked not really understanding a word the girl was saying. "I'll explain everything later Yugi," Joey said and pulled 'Lyn away. "Let's not squish Yug, he so much smaller than you are, you may be thin but Yug is short you have to remember that," Joey said holding her wrist. "Besides didn't your weird brothers tell you not to overwork yourself," Tristen said and looked up to a close to tears 'Lyn. **

**"Oh boy, Tris, why did you say that? Just because her brothers are gay and are actually lovers not biological brothers. Doesn't mean they are weird. 'Lyn don't listen to him, if not for Kame and Kai think about it. You probably would've been killed long ago, they aren't weird they are unique like you are don't listen to Tris says okay," Joey said and hugged her to keep her from crying. "Yeah right," Tristen said and went to walk away, but was stopped. "You say my brothers are weird? Just because they don't like women. You are lower than low. I knew I should have listen to my senses about you Tristen Taylor. Because they were right you are nothing but a jerk," he heard 'Lyn say and then turn to see her pull away and start running away from Joey. **

**"Tris! I am the one that will get blamed if she gets put in the hospital again not you. Did you ever think about that? Why do you think I am so close to her, because I promised to protect her! I'll be lucky if I can find her," Joey said and took off after her. "I crossed the line didn't I? Everytime I done it before I didn't feel guilty but why do I now," Tristen asked himself. "Because you know that Joey always sticks to his promises and he promised to protect her. So when you made her cry by saying those mean things about her older siblings, you made it hard for Joey to keep his promise," Yugi said and looked at the taller boy. **

**"Oi! 'Lyn are you alright, here drink some water and eat this," Joey said handing her a water bottle and a small bread roll. "Listen, Joey if you want to stop protecting me, stop caring, its okay. I don't want you to do something you aren't comfortable doing. If you want to leave because of my brothers tell me to my face," she said and gasped when Joey pulled her in and hugged her. "I'm staying. So what your brothers like men better than women. So what they pretend to be twins when they are really lovers. And big deal if they took you in, what's important is your alive. You have them and they need you, I don't care about your brothers' sexuality okay. I care about you,, because you...you remind me so much of my own little sister, Serenity. She was born with bad eyesight it's got to the point as she got older where either have a surgery to fix it or she'll go blind. I don't have the money to fix it either," Joey said and 'Lyn heard his voice crack like he was crying. **

**"I'll give it to you, the money,"she said and pulled back and wiped away his tears with her sleeve. "What, no, I cannot take money from you," he said but she cut him off by putting a finger on his lips. "What was it you said to me? I can do that much. Let me help you now," she said and hugged him back. "Thank you," he said and the kissed her forehead gently. "Anything for my protective friend," she said and then plucked the bread roll out of his hand. "Thank you, I was starting to feel weak," she said and nibbled on it. "Anything for my friend I want to protect," he said to her and smiled.**

**The day dragged on and thank goddingly 'Lyn found herself in Joey's class. "Hey Joey you want to play duel monsters with me," Yugi said after class. "Yugi, you are a duelist," 'Lyn asked in semi surprise. "Well not really, I mainly duel for fun. Do you duel 'Lyn," Yugi said in complete surprise. "Actually I was the American Dueling League's top rookie. Of course that's in America," she said blushing."No wonder there were kids staring at you when you walked down the hallways," Joey said getting it now. "You make it sound as though people were stalking me Joey," she said blushing. "Why didn't you tell us," Yugi asked her looking at her curiously. **

**"I just didn't want you guys to start treating me differently. I never really liked being a top duelist, I did it mainly for fun and whatever money I won went to my college education which is pointless," she said blushing and looking at her feet. "Hey don't feel bad or get embarrassed. We understand don't we Yug," Joey said and smiled at her. "Are you going to join us," Yugi asked smiling. "No thank you not trying to push myself too hard. But I will be happy to watch if its okay," she said and bowed gently. "Yeah sure no prob," Yugi said and watched as she pulled up a chair. Meanwhile unknown to the trio, Seto Kaiba, was watching in amazement for some reason the girl intrigued him. 'So that's ADL's top rookie. I never thought I would actually get to see her in person. In any case...shes hanging around Motou and Wheeler. I have to get her alone somehow,' he thought and watched the girl. **

**Walking home, 'Lyn got light headed and about fell face first to the pavement. "'Lyn! Are you okay," Joey asked as he caught her. "Y-yeah, I think so," she said and leaned against him for a moment. "What happened? Are you feeling weak," Joey asked and supported her weight. "I wasn't until just a second ago, I don't know what caused me to get so weak all of sudden," she said putting her hand to her head. "Lets hurry and get you home then," Joey said. 'Lyn looked at the boy and nodded. Joey then picked her up on his back and carried her the rest of the way home. "You know 'Lyn you really aren't that heavy. Yet you can take down guys twice your size," Joey said softly. **

**"What are you talking about? I can't fight never have because I don't like violence," she said and looked at him blushing. "You can, the other night, I saw you take down that one guy so flawlessly. With so much grace I thought you were insane," Joey said and looked at the sky. "So you saw," she asked him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Yeah," he said and then looked at the ground. "I'm not upset that you didn't help me Joey, actually I think its a good think you at least waited til they were really good and gone to take me to the hospital. listen Joey, I'm happy you didn't do something stupid. Even though I didn't know you saw me act like that, I hate that side of me," she said and closed her eyes. **

**"'Lyn? Your really not mad," Joey said and then let her down outside of her house gently. "No, I can't be mad, you didn't even know my name. I'm actually surprised your beating yourself up about it," she said and hugged him. "Okay thank you," he said and looked at her. "Joey before you go, this weekend, lets go out and do something together. Just you and me," she said and grabbed his hand in both of hers. "Okay," he said and smiled. 'Lyn looked at him for a moment. "'Lyn," she heard and looked at him and found his eyes soft and caring. Then not really knowing she leaned in and kissed his lips before pulling away and stepping up the steps. "See, you tomorrow Joey, be safe on the way home," she said and walked in the door. "Right, goodnight. 'Lyn," he said and continued his way home. **

**"AHHHHHHHH! I can't believe myself why did I kiss him? Great now he's probably totally creeped out and never wants to come near me again," 'Lyn said and dropped her bag on the floor before falling on her bed. "I know that tone. What happened? You can tell me," Kame said comming in carrying a tray of food for her. "It's nothing," she said and buried her face in her pillow. "Let me guess something happened with young mister Joey am I right," he guessed and set the food down and sat beside her on the bed. "I kissed him. Like on mouth 'I love you' kissed him," she said and hid her face further in the pillow. "Hahaha, Is that all? Seriously," he asked her chuckling at his sister's innocence. "Yeah," she said and looked at Kame. "He's not going to be scared of that one kiss. I bet you, he's happy you kissed him. I think Joey has had a crush on you since day one," the older man said and looked at her protectively. **

**"Then why wouldn't he tell me," she asked confused. "He basically did when he said he wanted to do anything to help and protect you," he said and smiled like it was obvious. "Of course you would find looking at those kind of clues your into men and are experienced. I'm not," she said and stood up. "Where are you going? It's late," he asked as he watched her walk out the room. "To find Joey! Where else," she called and didn't waste time putting on her boots and jacket. While out looking for Joey, 'Lyn found herself in an unfamiliar part of town. She kept walking until she bumped into someone unknowingly, that is was the same guy who tried to attack her. "Well looks like lil new girl is ready for a rematch," he said and looked at her. "Not a chance I'm looking for a friend and I suggest that you not test my patience tonight either," she said and glared at him her eyes became cold and dark. "Haha whatever lucky I ain't really in the mood tonight either. Oh well," he said and turned to walk away. **

**She didn't like the feeling she was getting as he walked away and so it was a real surprise when she was hit upside the head from behind and passed out. "I told you I wasn't done," the man said and picked her up to look at her face. "That wasn't a smart move," the guy heard and turned to find Seto behind him. "Let's get outta here, it's Seto Kaiba! Grab the girl and lets go," the guy said and picked the girl up and threw her on his shoulder. "No, you are not taking her with you," Seto said his voice dark and evil yet emotionless. 'Dammit hang on just a minute, and I will have you on your way to the hospital in no time,' Seto thought and looked at the unconscious black and bluenette. "Now listen here Kaiba, we didn't mean no harm to your girlfriend. Just wanted to have some fun with her is all. We'll leave her here and leave her alone for good. Promise," the leader said and dropped 'Lyn before running off with his gang. **

**"Girlfriend? No, but someone I want desperately with any and everything I have. Yes, I want or I have this dying need to help her everytime I see her. Although, that Wheeler has worked his charm in and she won't be able to see my true emotions," he said and went to pick her up bridal style. 'Lyn woke up silently, yet she felt strange and when she looked stole a glance at Seto. "Um,...Kaiba, Th-" "You don't have to thank me." she started but he cut her off all of a sudden. "I see you helped, didn't you," she asked. He just looked out the window. "I see so its like that huh," she asked softly. "Why were you walking alone so late anyway? Haven't you heard the police reports," he asked her no emotion in his voice. "You honestly think I'm scared of a small gang of thugs then you really haven't study my history at all," she said and smiled. "What is that suppose to mean," he asked her his voice taking on the emotion he wasn't trying to show. "Simple, I don't care about the police reports. Someone dares mess with me, I kick their ass, simple enough. I have had severe self-defense training ever since I was old enough to move my body and form a fist with my hand. I fear nothing not even fear itself," she said and closed her eyes again. "That's impossible everyone has something they fear," Seto said and looked at the door to find two guys standing there. One had blonde hair with chunks of highlighted black and lime green, the other had black hair with chunks of highlighted red and light purple. The one with blonde hair was dressed in lose jeans and a blue t-shirt and converses that were black. The one with black hair had on tight fitting, black leather skinny jeans, a dark purple and light lime green corset top with a black leather half jacket over it, a choker necklace and knee high, four inch heel, stiletto styled boots that were black. **

**The blonde's hair was down and shaggy with his bangs parted in an emo gothic style manner. While the black haired ones bangs were similar unlike his blonde companion his hair was short and spiked. "Good afternoon," the blonde spoke. "The same to you. Who are you guys," Seto said finding them strange. "Forgive my manners, I'm Kame Roselore, and this is my twin, Kai. We are 'Lyn's older brothers," the blonde said bowing. "Pleasure, I'm Seto Kaiba," Seto said bowing then shaking Kame's hand. "So I'm guessing you played the role of super hero? How dramatic so delicious it must be written down and put in a play," Kai said his voice in the normal dramatic octave. "Kai! Shut the hell up already," 'Lyn said and opened her eyes and sat up. "How cold," Kai said and crossed his arms fauxing a hurt expression. "Well I thought the sugar addict would be asleep. Oh well," Kame said and tossed a bottle to her. "Thanks Kame," she said and looked at a semi-confused Seto. "Haha I see your confused about her nickname I gave her," Kame said laughing gently. "Yes I am," Seto said and looked at the ground. **

**"Big brother, I guess we better explain why. Kaiba is one of those who likes to know things he can use against his opponents. I think we won't have to explain either," she said and tugged on Kai's jacket sleeve wanting him to hug her. "That decision is yours little sister," Kai said and sat behind her and pulled her into his arms. "Yes its your choice, you know Kai and myself will always be there to play big brother and save you," Kame said and looked at Seto. Knowing that he really shouldn't trust the boy but was willing to let him in on 'Lyn's ok. "What's this big secret," Seto asked and looked back at Kame. "I am a diabetic," she said and looked up at Seto. "...," Seto was silent for the longest time. "So, now you know. I'm a pathetic weak mess. I hurt everyone around me and I have no fear. Sometimes I even wish I could die. But then poor Kame and Kai, their home would be empty without me," she said. Seto looked at her and saw tears streaming down her face in what seemed like rivers. Kai just held onto her tighter and consoled her gently. "She has had a rough life. Her biological parents and younger siblings were murdered. Then, her biological big brother was killed in a car accident. She came to our dad, Jasper's house at the age of four. So long ago yet she remembers every detail. You see that's why Kai and myself are so protective. We had always dreamt of a little brother or sister but our father never remarried. So when he took 'Lyn in and she became our sister, Kai and myself we swore on blood that we would always be there for her not matter what," Kame finished and looked at Seto his eyes holding a glare of death. **

**"If you do anything to her, if you make her even so much as cry," Kai said. "We will hunt you down and make sure you pay the ultimate price," Kame and Kai both said in tune together. "Right sure. I understand. Afterall, I'm a big brother myself," Seto said and looked at the girl. "I'll be leaving now. I'll see if I can get one of your friends to bring any work you miss. If all else fails I'll bring it for you, I guess," he said and then left. "You do realize I don't trust him, right 'Lyn," Kame said and looked at the girl who had somehow curled up between him and Kai. Holding one of Kai's hands and the fingers to her other brushing against his hand on the bed. 'Fast asleep huh? So like her. What are we going to do with you? Jaclyn Dawn Roselore,' Kame thought and laid back on the bed letting his fingers brush against her own. "I know what your thinking. Your wondering how did we get so lucky as to be the ones to adopt her. While I might not know why, I do know this my love. She is our 'Lyn, she will always be that," Kai said and looked at the sleeping girl. "It seems only yesterday, she was a little girl that followed us everywhere we went. We could never hide from her not even if we wanted to," Kame said and smiled gently. "She always looked up to us. But your were the main one you know that Kame? I could never catch up to you but it was ok she looked up to me in her own special way," Kai said softly and scratched his head with his free hand. **

"Really? Well in any case, I know she needs us. However Kai, we can't baby her all her life. She needs to get out there and experience life," Kame said and looked at Kai. Kai looked at the ceiling. His "twin"/lover had a point. "What will you do, when the time to move on comes little sister? I wonder," he said softly and looked at the sleeping sixteen year old. Meanwhile...,outside her hospital room door. Joey was listening intently. Trying to grasp every word, but failing in the end. "Great, Kame and Kai are going to kill me! Calm down Joey, maybe not afterall you didn't know she ran away from home, if you did she wouldn't be here right now. So technically it's not your fault,' he thought before taking a deep breathe and walked away. "Why am I letting what Kaiba said get to my head like that. There's no way it can be true, can it," Joey said out loud. *Flashback* _**"Oh it's you, Wheeler," Seto said and looked at Joey. "What are you doing here, Kaiba? I thought a guy like you would have better things to do than hang around hospitals," Joey said clenching his fist in anger. "I just thought I would carry that pathetic girlfriend of yours to the hospital. She was unconscious when I found her," Seto said his voice in some weird monotone. "What! 'Lyn was unconscious, that means," Joey said and looked at the ground. "She will be fine. The doctor got some food in her and called her brothers. Which is exactly why I am leaving," Seto said and continued. "Kaiba, so help me if you have harmed her I will make you pay," Joey said holding up a formed fist to Seto. "Relax Wheeler. However if I were you, I'd be careful. She is the type that may act like your friend and in the end be the one just using you taking advantage of your kindness instead. She is a top duelist afterall," Seto said and walked away.**___***End of Flashback* **

**"Joey? Hello earth to Joey," he was pulled from his thoughts by someone calling him. He turned to find Kame walking up to him. "Oh sorry Kame," Joey said emotionless. "Whats gotten into you all of a sudden? Afterall, 'Lyn really wants to see you more than anything right now. I don't know how to tell you about her emotions but she's...different, happy even when she's around you. She smiles and laughs, I think she even has more energy. Joey, the reason she ran away, was to find you, so she could ask if you hated her for kissing you. I haven't seen her like that in years, not ever since her big brother, Jason. You see she went straight up to her room and cried out of sheer fear. Joseph Wheeler, Jaclyn Roselore loves you and right now she needs to see you," Kame said and looked at Joey. "She...she loves me," Joey asked not really knowing how he should react. "I never tell a lie. So pull yourself together and when you've decided your ready, come in. Also one more thing, do not let what that boy told you get to your head. 'Lyn isn't like that, even if she is a top duelist she would die before she would hurt a person," Kame said and walked to 'Lyn's room door. "Right thank you Kame," Joey said and looked at the floor. **

**Third Emotion: Pain of the Past**

**Joey walked in the room the next day. He still was a little down, the day before after his lecture with Kame, he stayed quiet when he walked in the room. 'I gotta know if what Kame said is true. I need to know if she really loves me,' he thought as he walked in her room. "Uh? Oh Joey, what's wro-...," 'Lyn was cut off when Joey sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her tightly. "Do you... do you like me? Be honest," he asked her. "Joey? Where is this comming from," she asked hugging him back gently. "Please just answer my question," he said hugging her tighter. "I can't say I like you. My feelings go deeper and stronger than liking. Do you understand? When you didn't talk to me any yesterday, I thought for sure you hated me for kissing you. I cried more than I ever had. Joey...," she said and cut off her sentence due to her voice cracking. 'What Kame said was true then she really does love me,' Joey thought and pulled back and held her face in his hands.**

**"'Lyn? Don't cry, I don't hate you," Joey said and leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against hers. 'Joey,' she thought and wrapped her arms around his neck. Joey pulled back and blushed, "I like you alot," he said and put his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes and smiled gently as she took his hand in her own. "Oooooohhhhhhh 'Lyn! Someone came and brought your schoolwork," Kai said and peeked his head in the door. "Schoolwork? We really haven't had any schoolwork we have been working on the preparations for the spring cultural festival," Joey mumbled and straightened up. "Okay, tell them to come on in," she said and sat up gently. "How are you today, Roselore? Well I hope," they heard and she gasped when the tall, brunette form of Seto stepped into the room. "Seto! What are you doing here? If you think you're going to fool me with the schoolwork idea then you're wrong," Joey said and jumped up angry. "Are you saying I cannot visit the person I helped Wheeler," Seto asked glaring at him. **

**"Alright boys, step aside so I can get to her. Thank you," the doctor said interrupting before a fight could break out. 'I never thought I would be so happy to see a doctor' 'Lyn thought and looked at the mid-thirties doctor. "Whats up," she asked the doctor softly. "Well you should be able to leave later on today. Remember you need to eat," he said and left the room. "Joey, did you hear that? I'll be able to leave this stuffy little place," she said and looked at the blonde. "OH HECK YEAH! Will we be able to go out this weekend afterall," the blonde said excitedly. "Yes of course," she said and looked at Seto. "Um Kaiba? Are you alright," She asked noticing he seemed distant. "Why would you worry? I'm fine," he said and glared at her. "Well you helped me, why wouldn't I worry," she said looking at her hands. "It's not your problem so don't worry about it," the brunette said. "Alright, it's a shame though Kaiba. I really wanted to be your friend," she said and laid back down and closed her eyes. **

**'There is no way a girl like you, should be friends with me. Because in the end I would only betray you,' Seto thought and looked out the window before turning to leave. "There is no possible way I could ever be friends with someone I always wanted to duel against. Sorry but I'm not as kind hearted and all as Wheeler and Motou. I don't believe in friendship," he said as he walked out of the room. "That's a real shame then, I always looked up to you Kaiba. You were my teacher and now I see, you only care about power. What a waste of pure talent. I had to work hard, and you were the role model that kept me going. I wanted to become as good a duelist as you and earn the title once upon a time. But it all changed, I stopped looking up to you little by little. I never knew why, now I do, thank you for reminding me that not everyone is all they crack up to be," she said and then drifted into sleep. Seto stopped in his tracks at that. 'She has had a hard life. Her parents and little brother and sister were murdered, then he older brother was killed in a car accident. She was only four years old,' Seto thought about what Kame had said about her past. "Oi! Kaiba," he heard and looked at Joey. "What Wheeler," he asked his tone dark. "You don't understand, anything about 'Lyn. You see a perfect person a top duelist, you overlook the facts," Joey said glaring at Seto, his expression protective of her. "And just what are these facts Wheeler," Seto asked face and tone remaining the same. **

**"Number One: She had her childhood taken away from her. She doesn't have any of her biological family left. It's just Kai and Kame, and they aren't exactly a perfect pair to look after a girl. Number Two: Her kind heart, she isn't cold hearted. She would die before letting herself become cruel. She always is wearing a forced smile, only once have I seen her with a true smile, and that was just a minute ago. Number Three: She hates fighting, yet she is an amazing fighter. She doesn't like hurting others and is very protective of those she cares about. You haven't seen how she is when it comes to her friends and Kai and Kame. Believe me she will gets really mad especially when it comes to the twins. She chewed out Tristen about it the other day. and Number Four: She is always one step close to death. Because she can die due to her medical condition. Yet I haven't seen her break down in sheer and utter fear about death. She doesn't care if she lives or dies. As long as she isn't hated when she dies she doesn't care. She is more breakable than she seems though despite all of this," Joey said and looked at the sleeping girl. "You know all this because," Seto said not looking at the two. "Because I swore on my life I would protect her," Joey said looking up at the brunette boy before looking out the window. **

**"Didn't think you were capable of such Wheeler," Seto said and looked at the blonde. Joey laughed gently,"there's alot about me no one knows about me Kaiba." Joey looked out the window then. 'Lyn stirred a little in her sleep then before murmuring, "mmm i want some, please i want some ramen." Joey laughed at her sleep talk and Seto turned and walked out of the room. Once he was out of the room he laughed gently. "She is unique," he said and left the hospital. Later on she was walking out the hospital with Joey holding his hand. "...Mmmmm hey Joey" she asked smiling. "Hmm? What is it 'Lyn," he asked her looking a little worried. "Can we go get some ramen," she smiled lightly. Joey laughed remembering earlier. "Sure 'Lyn, I'll even pay ok," he said and kissed her forehead. She smiled and then tilted her head up and kissed his lips gently. "Okay," she said not letting go of his hand. **


End file.
